


It's you, You're my home

by emperorseijoh



Series: The story of us [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unexpected Meetings, business and literary major!minseok, chanyeol was mentioned only, culinary major!kyungsoo, fluff ig, minseok is a graduating student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: Kyungsoo just wanted to know what's missing on his Kimchi spaghetti yet he met Minseok and maybe they build something after the next more unexpected meetings.





	It's you, You're my home

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for any error, may it be on grammatical or typographical. it was unedited too.

Kyungsoo has been meaning to create his own recipe of Kimchi spaghetti and now that all of his assignments, output and projects are done and the culinary course kitchen 2 was empty he feels like making it now. Putting some black apron to prevent some ingredients to dirt his gray sweater, Kyungsoo fixed his eyeglass, his body and hands moving naturally as if cooking was he meant to do on his everyday life.

He cuts every ingredient in the most sophisticated way, he really was born for cooking, it was his dream, to be able to cook and create his own version of dishes. Doing this like cutting onions, meats, and stirring sauces calms him down, even the sounds of the utensils and ingredients that he used make him feel relax, he likes cooking with a silent ambiance. After an hour and half of making it, Kyungsoo plated it before swirling a little portion of the pasta on his fork to smell it and get a taste of it.

When the pasta and it sauce finally came contact with his tongue, Kyungsoo frowned. The food will surely make anyone who will taste it pleased, because it’s tasty, mildly spicy and decent but for Kyungsoo there’s definitely missing, he can’t point it out but this wasn’t the taste he was imagining for it to be. Getting a bit disappointed Kyungsoo fixed his eyeglass again as he removed his apron, making his way to the kitchen’s door where he was met by probably a college senior base on how he stood in the middle of the hallway and how he looked so stressed, maybe because of the fact that graduating students are much more busier.

They blink at each other then when Kyungsoo decided he will make whoever this person in front of him get a taste of his Kimchi Spaghetti, he actually need some critic right at this moment though and he doesn’t really have any other choice or else he won’t be able to sleep tonight so he can practice this damn dish. When the two of them are already in front of the cooking counter station where Kyungsoo was working, he immediately let go of the stranger’s arms.

“I’m sorry, it was rude of me to just pulled you in but can you taste this dish for me? I’m Kyungsoo by the way.” Kyungsoo said in flat tone as he move behind the counter, motioning the stranger to sit on the stool on the opposite side of the counter, pushing the plate with the pasta near him.

“Oh, it’s fine, I’m just surprised but it’s nothing and it’s food anyway, who am I to say no?” The stranger answered with now a kind smile plastered on his lips as he take a sit on the stool, his hand moving to get the clean fork on the side as he accepted the plate and swirling it for with a lot amount of pasta. “I’m Minseok.” He introduced himself before bringing the pasta to his mouth.

Kyungsoo gulp down whatever was stuck on his throat as he waited for Minseok to say something, the latter was still chewing the food inside his mouth when he looks straight back at Kyungsoo’s eyes. Minseok’s eyes doesn’t judge him, it was actually kind and soft, making Kyungsoo’s chest washed with relief even though he still doesn’t receive any critics yet. After a few seconds of staring at each other Minseok finally decided to break the silence.

“Let me guess you felt like there is something missing with your pasta that’s why you need someone for you to taste it too, am I right?” Minseok asked with so much gentleness, like he was asking because he was just genuinely curious, making Kyungsoo nod his head unconsciously to answer, Minseok takes it as an answer nonetheless as he continue talking. “I would be really rude if I don’t say that your dish wasn’t one of the best that I’ve ever tasted in my whole life except for my mother’s of course, because it really is but you’re right, there is something wrong.” Minseok said as he swirl another round of pasta on his fork and eats it.

Kyungsoo let Minseok eat first, he knows that the latter has still something to say and he was patient enough to wait for him to finish his plate first. After a few more swirling of pasta and eating, Minseok smiled at him again as he stood up from the stool. “You need some cheese on it, use parmesan or something that is used to pizzas and it will be perfect. As much as I still want to talk to you I need to go now, my next class is almost in 15 minutes.”

With that Minseok leave Kyungsoo on the kitchen without really saying a good bye, Kyungsoo just hope it is because maybe some other time they will see each other again.

The second time Kyungsoo met Minseok was when he was reading some book at the café down the university. It was already Minseok shifts when his co-worker pointed that he needs to go to the bathroom for a while and ask Minseok to bring the milk with tea and a slice of custard cake on some customer’s table on his behalf. Being the kind person he is, Minseok agreed but to his surprise the customer was the culinary student that pulled him surprisingly inside their course kitchen just to be a critic. Kyungsoo was too engrossed on the book he was reading that he doesn’t notice it was Minseok who was serving his drink right now.

Minseok decided to let Kyungsoo know his presence then. “Human Acts by Han Kang, a story about Dong-Ho who faced his own death at the age of 15, didn’t know you’re interested on books too?” Kyungsoo flinch at his seat as he look up at Minseok with wide eyes. _Cute_.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Kyungsoo said as he sighed, putting his book down at the table for a moment as he take a sip on his drink. “Working here?” Kyungsoo asked when Minseok stay on his postion, still smiling down at him.

“Yes so I better go back to the counter now but before that I want to ask you some question first.” He said brightly as he slightly lean down at Kyungsoo that made the latter fixed his eyeglass nervously.

“What is it?”

“How’s the pasta with the cheese?” Minseok’s smile gets even more wider when Kyungsoo’s mouth slightly hung open. It took him seconds to compose himself back to normal, clearing his voice Kyungsoo bring his gaze down to his book then before answering. “It tasted perfect just like how you predicted it.” The tip of his ears were now red, leaving Minseok amused.

“That’s good to hear then, you should cook it again with a cheese this time for me since I’m the one who completed your recipe.” Smiling down at Kyungsoo for the last time Minseok leave the table then as he walks back to the counter and from that moment Kyungsoo can’t go back on focusing to the book he was reading, as much as he tried his eyes always go back at stealing a glance to the barista from the counter that named _Minseok._

The third time Kyungsoo met Minseok was at the University’s libabrary, the latter was pulling his hair out of frustration, at least for Kyungsoo, while looking down at the table, leaving his laptop open. Not really seeing that is bad to greet him or even join him at the table because who knows, Minseok might break himself there because he really look so stressed. He pulled the chair in front of Minseok then, sitting casually like he just didn’t get the latter’s attention, putting his own bag to the seat next to him as he put his papers neatly on the table before leaning his back on the chair and crossing his arms, his eyes staring at Minseok’s.

“You look dead.” Kyungsoo greeted him, making Minseok smile despite of being tress minutes ago, the way Kyungsoo judge his looks without a real bite on his words amused him, the latter surely doesn’t know how to express himself well with how he put his words in a negative but so negative ways because the gentleness on his deep voice betrays him.

“I’m really dead.” He answered back after a good minute as he sit back properly on his own chair, his fingers ghosting on the keyboard of his laptop, not really knowing if he’ll going to type or not. “This one professor asked us to create a short novel about home and I really don’t know how to write it, do I write a story of me and my apartment because it was surely my home for four years now.” When he finished talking he was greeted with a Kyungsoo who was smiling. It left him dumbfounded because how does a person looks that perfect with just smiling so widely?

“You’re a crackhead, you’re free at 6 pm later?” Minseok opened his mouth and closed it again as he doesn’t know what he should really say back. First, Kyungsoo smiled at him and now he’s asking if he’s free, this might be just the third time that they met but he knows this isn’t the normal Kyungsoo. “Are you asking me for a date?” he finally asked back, not really knowing what’s happening.

It suddenly fell silence when Kyungsoo doesn’t answer the question, he was just staring at Minseok. Sure he has this _tiny little_ crush at Minseok but heck he doesn’t have the much guts and confident to ask the latter for a date leaving him into a fit of chuckles after a good minute of silence, making Minseok frown and look lost.

“Idiot, I’m not asking you for a date, I was going to bring you at my own apartment so I can cook my Kimchi Spaghetti again for you and maybe help you with your short novel.” Kyungsoo almost countered immediately after regaining his self back, making his face blank again as Minseok nod in agreement as he bid his goodbye to attend his class that afternoon. Leaving Kyungsoo thinking to himself if he’s too bold or Minseok just really think the possibility of them, dating.

That afternoon Kyungsoo immediately stood up from his seat after the dismissal as he fixed his things and leave the room quietly but he was stopped by Baekhyun who was standing on the door, waiting for him. “Group hangout!” he excitedly announced but his face immediately dropped when he sense that the latter won’t come again. “Soo, it’s been a while, you really should come and see us again.”

“I really want to go but you guys are always wrong timing, I need to meet someone in 10 minutes, I already need to go.” He send an apologizing look again as he was about to take his leave but stopped by Baekhyun for the second time that afternoon just to suddenly accused him.

“You have a boyfriend?”

_Why all of them assume that I’m gonna date him or has someone to date?_ Kyungsoo thought as he closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down before he answer. “Sorry to disappoint you Baek, but I really don’t have a boyfriend.” And with that he finally leave his friend as he walk more faster to reach the gate where he was supposed to meet Minseok.

Seeing that Minseok was already at the gate waiting for him whjle looking at hjs foot that was playing with some rock, Kyungsoo immediately go near him, his hands naturally grabbing the former’s arms as he pulled Minseok with him so they can walk together. Kyungsoo’s apartment wasn’t that far, it was actually a 10 minutes walk from their university. He eventually let go of Minseok’s arms after a few more step outside the school gates, leaving the both of them in a silence but a comfortable one.

No one breaks the silence until they reach the apartment. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll just change my clothes.” And with that Kyungsoo entered his room as Minseok checks the living room. By just examining the apartment, Minseok can tell that Kyungsoo wasn’t just a normal student, the latter’s apartment was surely one of the high class and he was taking Culinary, that course cost a lot of money. The apartment was neat as well, he likes how everything was either color black or caramel brown, it looks like one of those bachelor men’s condo or penthouse.

Minseok walks inside the kitchen then, he was not surprised to see that the kitchen tools and utensils were almost complete and look so expensive, the grocery were complete as well, as if the owner of the apartment was living a healthy life, nice apartment, neat and clean, and complete with a lot of foods, he sat on one of the stools then when Kyungsoo entered the kitchen, now wearing a pastel violet sweater that partnered with some black pajama, it looks _cute_ on him, at least for Minseok. He’s now wearing a black apron too as he quietly get everything he needs, from utensils to ingredients.

When he starts to work, Minseok can’t help but to check how Kyunsgoo’s hands move with so much passion, he really look great while cooking, he’s not even sure if someone can really look so attractive while cooking or it’s just the fact that it was Kyungsoo who was momentarily fixing his glasses while chopping. The other thing that he likes about being with Kyungsoo that he discovered on their recent meetings, is the latter was usually quiet, Minseok likes it, at least there’s someone who is comfortable with him just being silent for most of the time.

After an hour and half the Kimchi Spaghetti was finally done, unlike last time, Kyungsoo baked the pasta for the last touch with the cheese for the toppings. He plated it nicely while Minseok naturally prepared the plates, forks and some already prepared juice on the refrigerator, it’s like he’s been doing all of this for a year now.

“So you’re a literature student?” Kyungsoo asked as he sat down on the stool of the opposite side of the counter, smelling the pasta on his fork before eating it. “Ah, yes, actually this is my last year as Literature major.” Minseok answered as he start eating as well.

They fell silent again until a realization hit Minseok. “Come to think of it, we met for at least three times already and you even invited me to your apartment today but we really don’t know much about each other, how old are you?”

“23.”

“Call me hyung, I’m already 26.”

“26?!’

Minseok let out a hearty laugh then, making Kyungsoo stare at him. Minseok doesn’t really look like a 26-year old person. He looks young and boyish, his laughs makes him cute and more young too. _Kyungsoo-yah, you’ve been calling him cute a lot lately, get a grip of yourself._ Kyungsoo thought as he cleared his throat making Minseok smile as he stopped laughing now.

“I’m 26 for real. I took business management before and then I decided to study again but this time different major. I took business at first because that’s what my parents like and I took Literature after because I want it.” The older said with so much confident in his voice, anyone can tell that the older was passionate on whatever his parents like and to what he likes as well. He’s such a hard working and good son yet a down to earth person. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if it’s right but he felt a pride on his chest for whatever Minseok achived in his life. He must be really crazy.

Kyungsoo looks down then so he can talk about his career choice without stuttering. “I took Culinary because my parents own a few restaurants here at Seoul, everyone think I was just studying it for them but since I was young, when I learn how to cook I already know I was meant for it, this is something not for my parents, but for myself.” Kyungsoo admitted and when he looked up to check Minseok’s reaction he was surprised to see the older smiling softly at him, it’s as if he was proud of Kyungsoo too just like how proud he is to Minseok.

“Anyways so how can you help me with my novel, first things first, Kyungie.” Minseok change the topic into more lightly now so they can eat more comfortably.

“Kyungie?” the younger asked, the tip of his ears flushing red because of embarrassment, not really wanting to let go the endearment Minseok jutted his lips out slightly as he asked, “Don’t you like it?”

Kyunsgoo’s eyes immediately widen as he shake his head aggressively making Minseok chuckle as he look at the younger with a fond smile, waiting for him to answer. “Yes, I mean, it’s okay, you can call me like _that._ ” Not wanting to make the younger more embarrassed than he already is, Minseok dropped it as he goes back at his novel.

“So what’s home? Aside from the fact that it was where we live?” he asked again before eating his pasta as he watch Kyungsoo stop from eating just to answer him properly.

“If you’ll use Home as a concept to novel, painting or any sort of art, it wasn’t a place where we can live. In my own opinion it can be something the can calm you, can keep you on the ground, your sanctuary or safe haven, a thing or place that you will always go to and end up being there no matter what.” Kyungsoo explained with a frown as he fixed hi glasses.

_Why he’s so handsome most specially upclose yet so cute?_ Minseok thought before getting back to reality to comment whether he understand it or not. “Sounds like a home, the literal one.” Which is clearly a not.

“Exactly.” Kyungsoo beams as he look down on his plate and start moving his hand as he continue explaining, if you’ll ask Minseok how does Kyungsoo look while doing those movements and how he talks, _it look and sound so endearing_. “It makes you think that it was the literal home, because being on your home? That was exactly what it felt like to have or to be there on the Home that your professor was talking about, for example, what do you do when you’re stressed out to calm down?”

“Making a coffee.”

“Now, remember how it felt like while you’re making a coffee after being stressed.”

_Oh. Oh, so that was the home he was talking about. Something that reassures, calm and make you feel safe._

“You get it already do you?” Kyungsoo asked again as he look expectedly at Minseok but the latter stare at him instead.

_And you’re making me feel safe by your side too, do I want you to be my home too?_

“I do.” He answered that make Kyungsoo smiled at him before he eats again and somehow that answer leave a sweet taste on his tongue, like he answered it to a two question, Kyungsoo and his question to himself.

That night the two of them end up knowing more about each other, settling on the couch at the living room, facing each other while talking as they sipped on their can of beer and that night they also discover something to themselves that wasn’t meant to be said that night but maybe soon, on the right place and right time.

It’s been almost a year since Kyungsoo and Minseok see each other more often, everyone teased Kyungsoo about it since everyone was fond of the latter’s angry reaction, even though his eyes were glaring they all find it cute most specially the couple, which are Baekhyun and Chanyeol who happen to be Kyungsoo’s bestfriend, unfortunately. Today was Minseok’s graduation he’s been at the event since 20 minutes ago and there’s only 15 minutes left before the ceremony start yet he still can’t reach nor see Kyungsoo around making his bestfriend laugh at him with so much amusement.

“You like him that much?” Luhan asked, he was clearly teasing the older with the tone he use but Minseok can’t be bother about it, he was more bother if Kyungsoo will be there today, at some point he just want to see the younger down the stage, smiling proudly at him while he accept his certificate. “Don’t worry, he will be here soon, easy man.” With that Minseok sigh, sending a thankful look at his bestfriend.

He was about to take sit on their respective seat when Luhan suddenly stop him by holding his shoulder, Minseok give him a look then but the former just shrug at him as he pointed something on the crowd, oh, it wasn’t really a something but a _someone_. “I told you, he’ll make it today.” Minseok smiled then, as he wave his hand at Kyungsoo who was at the crowd looking straight at him with an unreadable look but he smile and wave back as well at Minseok nonetheless before the master of the ceremony told everyone to settle down as the ceremony was about to start.

The ceremony went on for an hour with just the head of the school and the guest speakers delivering their _inspirational_ and congratulatory speeches but after that each of the students name that will graduate this year was called one by one for the next hour and when it was Minseok’s time, everything seems to stop, all the worries, his hard work and doubts was all washed away, he was finally graduating for his second degree and he can’t wish for anything else now, now that he already received his certificate he needs to look to the crowd and bow his head and when he finally looks up again, he was there, Kyungsoo was there, standing at the guests side as he clapped his hand with a wide smile. He really doesn’t need anything more in his life now.

When the ceremony ended they all throw their caps as they cheered for each other, some students coming one by one to give their flowers and take a picture with their colleagues and junior, Minseok receive a lot too, earning some teasing from his friends most specially from Luhan, but he really doesn’t need any of this, don’t get him wrong, he appreciates everything he received and he was thankful to every each one of them but he really needs to see Kyungsoo right now.

After getting more closer when Minseok visited Kyungsoo’s apartment for the first time, eventually everything change smoothly and for good to the both of them, Minseok asked him for a date after 3 months of being friends and now they’re almost half of the year dating, aside from wanting Kyungsoo to be there once he achieve his second degree he also planned to ask him to be his boyfriend before he leaves the university and now that Kyungsoo was out of nowhere he feels more nervous, he needs to let it out before he chicken out.

As if the heavens heard his prayer Kyungsoo finally walk towards his place, giving him a bouquet of flowers with that soft smile of his that Minseok loved for almost a year now. He can’t help but to engulf the younger into a hug when he was finally standing in front of him. Now, he’s really sure he doesn’t know if he really can live without Kyungsoo with his side anymore and with that he pulls away as he hold Kyungsoo’s free hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb as he look down on their hands.

“I know I already told you this but I really do like you, since the day that I visited your apartment for the first time and you teach me what really a home is, I know that it’s you, you’re my home, you’re the one who keeps me on the ground, the one that I will always go to, and I started liking you on the first time I tasted your Kimchi Spaghetti.” Minseok stops as he look up to stare at Kyungsoo who was smiling at him, making him smile back as he continue. “I’m thankful I walk on that wing at university because I can’t imagine now that what if it wasn’t me on that fateful day? I don’t want to make this really long, just how we like it so I’m gonna ask you now, will you be my boyfriend?”

It wasn’t the first time they kiss, Kyungsoo actually gave in and give their first kiss on their third date last year but today was special as their first, it was the kiss Kyungsoo gave him on his graduation after he asked him to be his boyfriend, he can feel the love in there, and he knows he already agreed to be his with that kiss, it wasn’t hot nor aggressive, it was just plainly domestic and a soft kiss, he loves it just as much as he love Kyungsoo.

“Yes hyung, I want to be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make another 2 parts to complete this but for now I hope you enjoy reading it! Leave any thought about it as well and please no harsh comments. <3


End file.
